


Two Hearts One Soul

by OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter



Series: 500 Fic Challenge [21]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter/pseuds/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter
Summary: Crixus admits to Naevia his feelings for Gannicus. Naevia convinces the Celt to help her surprise the Gaul.





	Two Hearts One Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Whew I've got a lot of catching up to do! Sorry for the wait you guys. In the next couple of months I will get caught up I swear. Thank you guys for being so patient. I love all the comments, kudos and support! You guys are fantastic. I hope you enjoy!

"Gannicus was champion when I was just a recruit."

"Yes, I know I was there."

"And Gannicus is a most fearsome opponent. He and Oenomaus were on par." 

"Yes, Crixus, I know."

"Plus  _Gannicus_ is the only gladiator I've ever heard of to win his freedom in the arena." Naevia sighs heavily. 

"Yes, Crixus. I  _know._ I was  **there**." She reminds him once again. Crixus, ignores her, just like he has been for most of the week. She smiles softly watching him rant about the Celt. He had always been passionate about everything he does. One of the reasons he held her heart. But lately he's been getting on her nerves. Every since Gannicus came back into the picture it was like Naevia was practically invisible. 

"Naevia, have I ever told you about the time I was asked to put on a demonstration against him? And I almost won?" Naevia rolls her eyes. 

"Crixus, I'm going to go train with Agron." She tells him, trying to gauge his reaction. 

"Be safe, I'm going to check on Spartacus and see if he knows where Gannicus ran off to." He kisses her cheek before running off. Naevia purses her lips watching him walk away. This was ridiculous. Hands balled into fists she storms off. Maybe she  _would_ go train with the East of the Rhine giant. Glaring at the ground, Naevia rounds the corner and runs directly into someone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I-" She cuts herself off looking up. "Oh. It's you." Blue eyes widen down at her. 

"Apologies, have I done something to offend you? Crixus is a good friend, and I do not wish to insult his woman." Naevia narrows her eyes.

"You should not wish to insult me because I am a person. Not because who I lay my heart or body with." She snips at him moving to shove her way past. Instead he grabs her arm looking concerned. 

"Whoa, wait a moment. Naevia, is something the matter? If I have caused you injury simply tell me." Naevia sighs shaking her head. 

"No, I am sorry. It's just.." She looks up at him and was surprised by the amount of emotion on his face. She remembers being a slave while he was a gladiator. She and Diona often discussed which ones they found attractive. It wasn't a shock that the blond was one of those. He raises an eyebrow at her. Naevia takes her arm back hugging herself. It wasn't his fault Crixus was acting like some sort of dewy eyed virgin towards the man.

"Crixus has just spent the last week, non-stop telling me  _all_ about you. Most of which I've not only heard before, but was there for!" Gannicus makes a face. "I'm simply tired of the stupid man paying more attention to you than me, and that's selfish and ridiculous so I haven't said anything about it to him." She explains shifting feeling a little guilty about it. 

"I can understand how that could be annoying. Oenomaus has done nothing but tell me about Crixus and Spartacus's accomplishments since he decided to talk to me again. If I have to hear one more time about the mad Thracian surviving the pits I might kill the both of them myself." He sympathizes leaning against the wall. Naevia giggles a little. She all to well knew the feeling. Crixus fell asleep last night and she could swear the last words on his lips was 'Gannicus'. 

"What on earth are we going to do? We can't exactly tell them to shut up. I know that won't end well." Gannicus chuckles, looking at the ground in thought. "We  _can not_ tell them that." Naevia stresses when his eyebrows raise in his conversation with himself. 

"Alright well what do you suggest?" He counters. Naevia shrugs with a wave of her hand. 

"You never had an issue with any of the men back in your days as a gladiator. What did you do to keep the peace?" Gannicus pauses rubbing the stubble on his chin for a moment. 

"I used to have three options to any difficult situations." Naevia tilts her head to the side when he struggles to meet her gaze. Finally he grins, "Fight, laugh or fuck my way through it." Naevia rolls her eyes as Gannicus laughs to himself. 

"And which do you suggest we do in this situation?" She ask as sarcastically as she could. Gannicus smirks stepping forward and leaning down to be in her face. 

"As in 'We'? Well, I urgently suggest we  _fuck_ our way out of it." He chuckles at her blush, practically challenging her. 

He does not like the suddenly calm look that passes over her face. Gannicus watches as her eyes slide past him, lips parting ever so slightly. He opens his mouth to ask her what her thoughts were, but she turns on her heel and rushes off. He shakes his head shoulders sagging. Crixus was probably going to be in a fowl mood later because of this. It was probably a good idea to seek out Spartacus or at the very least Agron and warn one of them about his latest fuck up. Only thing he seemed to be good at these past few weeks. Grimacing he heads off towards the mockery of a training area. 


End file.
